1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a display device, and more particularly, to a hinge for a display device that is folded/unfolded at a folding portion of flexible display device allowing portable terminals such as a tablet PC with a foldable front, which is a display, to be smoothly flexible and foldable and that can be safely folded by preventing damage to the display device due to excessive folding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable terminals, such as a smartphone and a tablet PC that can access the internet by improving mobile phones, are greatly popular in recent years in debt to developments in the communication technology and the semiconductor and optical technologies and it changes all the life environments of human and brings remarkable renovation to a science technology.
In particular, the tablet PC has a wide display screen but a large volume and thus is inconvenient to be carried.
As an alternative for this inconvenience, a flexible display having flexibility has been proposed.
As a conventional art relating to the flexible display substrate that is foldable/unfoldable, Flexible display substrate has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0030869.
The flexible display means a display that can be rolled, or curved or bent like paper, and freely designed at its outer wall.
Further, the flexible display may be understood as a strong display without breaking since the substrate has flexibility and may be understood as a thin & light display by using a thin and light substrate such as plastic in some cases.
The most basic type would be the flexible display that can be carried with the volume reduced to a half by folding it into a half.
Even in this foldable type, it is preferable that the flexible display cannot be bent and folded like paper to be folded but can be folded with smooth curvature.